


Pretty Eyes

by moonbae_nation



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, First Love, Hendery and Chenle are cousins, How Do I Tag, Jisung is crushing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor cursing, Xiaojun - Freeform, chenle is really loud, fluff kinda, hendery is a sweetheart, jisung is very nervous, lee jeno - Freeform, minor markren, na jaemin - Freeform, side characters in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbae_nation/pseuds/moonbae_nation
Summary: Jisung crushes on the older male so he promises he will confess when he is sure and he is an adultor Jisung likes his best friends older cousin and confesses on his birthday
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i'm sorry if its bad I still don't think my writing is that great.
> 
> I based this off the vlive they had together, Jisung and Hendery seemed more close than I thought even if Chenle kept calling them awkward. Also Jisung first impression was that Hendery eyes were pretty and Hendery telling the story how he met Jisung was so cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Jisung was always an awkward kid, but that maybe made him more cute to others. It was almost like a charm point. That is exactly what Hendery thought of Jisung when he first met his cousin's best friend. 

It was when Hendery moved to Korea, he knew no one but Chenle so he moved in with Chenle and his family for the rest of his high school year. Jisung and Hendery actually met by accident. 

“He moved in yesterday, I can’t wait for you to meet him.” Chenle said excitedly like a hyperactive child. Chenle is very excited, Jisung thought. 

Jisung can only smile at how giddy Chenle is getting. “I bet he is amazing,” Jisung says, scratching his ears. Chenle flails his arms, hitting Jisung in the process. “Yes he really is, okay I got to get to class before I am late again.” Chenle suddenly says and runs to his class. Jisung rolls his eyes and holds his probably bruised arms. 

Jisung thinks he should probably scurry to class as well since it's a few flights down. Jisung checks his phone to see he has 5 minutes to get back to class. “Shit” he curses and fixes his backpack. 

He picks up his speed and turns the corner where the stairs are, keeping in mind he is running late and also just Jisung being Jisung, every step he jumps a few instead of going down like a normal person. 

Jisung ain’t gonna be late to class, no sir. Jisung gets to the last stairs and jumps again but the door for that floor opens with a creak, this school being so “ancient” which Chenle always says and catches him off guard. Resulting in his foot twisting and he loses his balance. 

Lucky for Jisung, a pair of strong arms catches him before he can seriously hurt himself and fall. How cliche, Jisung thinks but is also grateful. Jisung once gets helped to stand back onto his feet, looks at the person who caught him. 

Right away a pair of very _pretty eyes_ , Jisung thinks, is looking at him with concern. “Are you okay?” Jisung doesn’t think and just stares, mouth agape. 

The owner of the pretty eyes waves his hands trying to figure why the boy he caught isn’t responding. Jisung notices that he has just been staring for a couple seconds and is back in what is currently happening. 

“Oh, i’m sorry. Yes I am okay.” He answers stuttering a bit which he hopes the pretty eyes guy does not notice, to Jisung’s dismay he does notice very much. The clearly older man laughs and Jisung swears it's the most pretty thing he has ever heard. Jisung blushes from the embarrassment that he misses the man say “cute” under his breath. Jisung looks back up and the older man pats his shoulders. “You should probably get to class, you must have been in a hurry but be more careful next time.” He tells Jisung and it might just be his teenage hormones but Jisung feels his heart melt. 

He stayed in place for a second not noticing that he was now alone in the stairway, he did end up late to class but all he could think about was the hyung with pretty eyes. 

Later at lunch he is properly introduced to the male. 

“Jisung, here this is my cousin I was talking about this morning.” Chenle drags the older male, Jisung meets familiar eyes and is welcomed with a smile from the older male. 

“Oh, hey so you're my little cousin's best friend he always talks about.” the male says, Jisung stuck on his seat frozen. 

Chenle smacks his shoulder, “shut up, I don’t talk about him all the time.” he defends with a playful smile. 

Hendery throws his hands up, “okay fine weirdo, anyways I never introduced myself i’m Hendery.” the male puts his handout for Jisung to take. Jisung once hearing the male speak brings him back and he awkwardly takes his hand out.

“Oh uh” Hendery sees his hand is out but he’s not taking it so Hendery takes his hand instead and shakes it. Jisung tries not to blush at the slight skin contact. Hendery’s hands feel warm to Jisung and he wishes to hold them longer until Hendery unfortunately lets them go.

Jisung just takes his hands to his chest and holds it with his other hand. 

“Nice to meet you Jisung, again” Hendery laughs, again that laugh he heard last time. Jisung smiles this time and bows. “Yes, you too hyung.” 

Chenle looking betrayed, “what you two met already?” Chenle says very loud which caused heads to turn but then turn away because everyone is already used to Chenles loud ass. 

Hendery slips his hands in his pockets, “yeah saw this little guy jumping down the stairs, had to catch his fall too.” Jisung frowns at Hendery calling him “little guy”. Jisung is kinda short but his parents are tall so he believes that he might grow, he is only a freshman. 

Jisung is brought back when a hand suddenly is messing with his hair. He looks up and sees Hendery. “Isn't he younger than you Chenle?” Hendery asks. Chenle nods and sits down.

“Yeah, but since it's my first year I feel like a freshman just like him, thank god we met each other.” Chenle says genuinely relieved. Jisung smiles at that and Hendery is no longer ruffling his hair. 

“That’s good, he’s so cute too. I would trade him for you any day Chenle.” Hendery says which gets a screechy schout from Chenle and Hendery just laughing again. Jisung just sits there listening and watching the two cousins. 

“Jisung, why didn’t you tell me you met Hendery already. I was so excited to introduce you to him.” Chenle asks, one arm looped around Hendery’s shoulder. 

Jisung looks away from Chenle and sees Hendery’s eyes on him, he looks back to Chenle. “How am I supposed to know he was your cousin, we didn't really exchange much words.” 

“We didn’t even know each other's names, let alone that he is your cousin. Plus his Korean is really good so I didn’t think he was Chinese.” Chenle laughs. “Yeah much better than you hyung” Chenle dolphin laughs and Hendery chuckles. 

That was the first time they met, after Hendery graduated he stayed in Korea for a while so Jisung saw him often when at Chenle’s place.

Which did surely not help his little crush on the older man, it further his feelings actually and fell deeper for the older man. But Jisung was still a minor when Hendery already was an adult.

Jisung through his high school years tried his best to avoid the older male, he was too nice and caring to Jisung and he did not want his feelings to grow especially while he was a minor. 

He also felt wrong for liking him because Hendery always called him a kid and talked about how much he would like him as a little brother. To be fair he was a kid but he could not see Hendery as a brother when he had these feelings for him. 

All Jisung can think about is being held and loved by the older man. To be honest he could actually have both of those things if he asked but not in the way that Jisung wants.

Jisung made a deal with himself, if he still had feelings for him once he turned an adult he would confess to him. Although hiding his feelings for him for these years have been hard, he also managed to hide it from Chenle. He knows he should tell his best friend but how can he when Hendery happens to be his cousin and also he does not want Chenle to see him differently from liking a man older than him.

It's now Jisung’s 20th birthday and he hasn’t seen Hendery since his 19th but he still thinks of the male. Hendery of course went to college here in Korea so he was often busy but he eventually moved out from Chenle’s family's house. 

So he was shocked when Chenle told him that Hendery was attending his birthday, he has not seen him in so long. Jisung wants to smile but he finds himself frowning hearing the news, only due to how his heart skips a beat. 

Jisung can tell he still has feelings for Hendery. Which also means he should hold up to his internal deal. He needs to confess to Hendery, he needs to do it today.

Jisung is currently watching as Renjun and Jeno argue over the decorations. Mark is sitting next to him wondering if he should break up the argument between his friends and boyfriend. Jisung laughs when Haechan comes in yelling at both of them.

“Yall shut the fuck up!” which then results in Renjun and Haechan arguing now. Mark looks stressed while Jisung is enjoying the show. 

Mark finally gets up and moves towards the two. “Okay that's enough babe, come on guys it looks fine.” Mark says looking up at the decorations. Renjun crosses his arms and huffs with a pout. 

Mark holds Renjun by the waist and moves him away from Jeno and Haechan who decided to calm down and not argue. Jisung just lets these things happen because it's funny to watch. 

Jisung doesn’t even know what exactly the argument was about or how it started but once he heard the two he couldn’t help but sit down and just watch. 

But now that it's over he has nothing to distract himself, he's back to worrying about seeing Hendery again and confessing to him. 

Jisung gets up and walks to the kitchen where Renjun and Mark seem to be having a moment. Jisung just smiles at the two, he was so happy for the couple when Renjun finally accepted that he might have fallen for the watermelon boy. 

Mark and Renjun then notice Jisung and blush like they have been caught, which they have but Jisung just takes a water bottle and leaves the kitchen. 

Jisung didn’t exactly want a party, more of a hang out so currently they are all sprawled in the living room and watching a movie. Jisung, Chenle, and Jeno on one couch while Renjun and Mark are huddled onto the other couch, the rest in a chair or the floor. 

Jisung moves his legs to be in a more comfortable seating which causes Chenle’s phone besides him to fall. Chenle fakes an annoyed face and Jisung apologizes before reaching down to retrieve the phone. 

As he hands the phone back to Chenle it lights up, a message from Hendery appears. Jisung’s breath hitches from that, Chenle notices Jisung pause from giving his phone back to him.

Chenle looks at him then at the phone, he kitts his eyebrows confused. “Why, what is it?” Chenle takes the phone out of his hands and flips it to see.

Jisung retracts his hand that was awkwardly hanging in the air. 

Chenle opens his phone and beams a smile. “Ah its Hendery, he said he's on his way and that he is running late because he had to pick someone up at the airport.” Jisung only understands that he is on his way and his mind goes into panic.  _ Shit shit shit shit. _

Jisung replays in his mind that he is not ready. Not ready to see Hendery and definitely not ready to confess to the older male who holds his heart.

“About time that loser gets here, I haven’t seen him in forever.” Renjun pipes, muffled a bit due to his face buried against Mark’s shoulder. 

“Yes I am so excited, aren’t you excited Jisung?” Chenle aggressively but playfully pushes Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung springs back and awkwardly laughs. 

“Yeah, he is always busy but he came for your birthday. How cute.” Jeno says besides him, eyes on the tv.

_ Thanks guys, that helps a lot. I don’t feel nervous at all anymore.  _ Jisung groans, quiet enough though that the others don’t hear.

Now all on Jisung’s mind is Hendery again. So much for relaxing and watching the movie to distract him.

Jisung didn’t notice he was biting his nails until Jeno pointed it out, he stopped but now his legs were shaking rapidly and he was fidgeting where he sat. 

His heart dropped and he flinched when he heard the doorbell. Or maybe he flinched from Chenle bouncing off the couch. Either way he again is not ready to see Hendery. 

“He is here!” Chenle runs off to the door. Jeno and Renjun yell at Chenle for being too loud. Chenle ignores them and the others get up to greet Hendery.

Jisung is the last one to get up and move to the door. Jisung plays with his hands and stands behind Jaemin. Chenle opens the door and although he can’t see him Jisung still holds his breath for some reason. 

“Chenle come on, let him in first, get off Hendery.” Mark says with Renjun laughing besides him. Chenle attacked the male once the door opened. After Mark scolds him he lets Hendery go and stands back so he can come inside.

Jisung hears the familiar deep voice and freezes.  _ Shit, I really am not ready.  _

“Nice to see you as well my lovely cousin, also guys this is Xiaojun. He is the one I picked up.” Jisung unfreezes and see’s the male besides Hendery. But soon after he lands his eyes on Hendery and he can’t help but let out a smile.

Which soons turns and now his eyes go big in fear. Hendery makes eye contact with him, his first in a while. 

Hendery smiles big, which only hurts Jisung’s heart more. “Jisung, hows my favorite dongsaeng. Happy birthday bro” Hendery comes towards Jisung and pulls him in a hug. 

Hendery squeez on his waist as he sways him. “Ah I missed you guys, I am so sorry for not seeing you for so long.” He almost speaks in his ear as a whisper. 

Jisung’s hands clam so he doesn’t return the hug at first. “Okay are we chopped liver?” Jisung can hear Jaemin. Hendery backs from Jisung and turns to ruffle Jaemin’s hair. “I did miss all of you guys, i’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for hyung?” Jeno asks and Hendery frowns. “Sorry for not hanging out with you guys for so long.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, “No hyung you were busy with school. It’s understandable.” They all agree with him.

After they all introduce themselves to Hendery’s friend. 

Jisung can’t hold it in longer or he believes his heart will actually burst. Jisung takes a big breath and gets up from where he was previously sitting with Jeno and Renjun playing a board game.

Everyone else is talking with Xiaojun, Jisung walks outside to the backyard. He tries to get a bit of fresh air before he does the most stressful thing he has ever done in his life so far. His mind is all over the place, he needs to have a stable mind when he confesses to the male.

Although his time seems to approach sooner than he’s ready for. He doesn’t even hear the backdoor open.

“What are you doing here Jisung?” he hears behind him. He turns, Hendery smiling and holding a cup in his hand. 

Jisung’s heart starts beating and his palms sweat. His hands slightly shake and his throat feels dry.  _ Oh gosh.  _

He turns his gaze away from Hendery as the older male stand next to him. “Uh, I was uh.”  _ Yeah, very good Jisung. _

Jisung turns to Hendery.  _ Its now or never.  _ “Actually I have something to tell you.” Jisung manages to say and now he’d got Hendery’s full attention.

Just having Hendery’s gaze on him makes his heart pound harder that he believes the whole neighborhood can hear his heart. 

Hendery’s friendly and pretty eyes looking at Jisung, patiently waiting. Jisung clears his throat, “Um well.” 

He plays with his hands again. “I need to tell you something, I actually have been feeling this way since high school when we met.” Hendery not understanding yet, just nods and listens. 

“And if I don’t tell you this now then I will regret it.” Hendery now looks concerned but Jisung continues, still avoiding Hendery’s gaze. 

“I thought it was wrong of me to feel this way, since I was a minor and I still felt this way when you turned into an adult.” Hendery listens, he feels confused but he needs to listen to what Jisung is getting at. 

Jisung tries to turn and look at Hendery but he can’t so he stays looking away. “I like you.” It's so quiet he can hear Hendery gasp under his breath. 

Jisung’s body turns warm and he has to clear his throat again. “And I have for all these years so I promised myself that if I continued to then I would tell you as an adult.” 

Jisung still is fearful and nervous but his mind is at ease now that he has confessed. 

Again, silence.

The silence is killing him but he's too nervous to talk again and he wants to give Hendery time. It's so quiet he thinks possibly Hendery is gone but he then hears a sigh come from the elder.

Jisung’s heart pounding once again, he hits his chest a bit. 

He flinches when a hand suddenly is placed on his shoulder. Hendery notices and retracts his hand.

“Sorry.” his voice laced with empathy. Jisung for the first time since he’s been out here turns and makes eye contact with Hendery.

Hendery’s heart breaks seeing fear in Jisung and his hands tremble. “Jisung, I appreciate you confessing. It was brave of you.” Hendery says first, Jisung smiles a bit knowing the older is trying to help calm him.

But Jisung’s heart is still bouncing and ready to burst. Any second, depending on Hendery’s words his heart might just burst.

“Jisung, I am lucky to have been someone you like because I really do like you.” Jisung should maybe feel happy but he can feel a ‘but’ coming on.

Jisung looks at him with a frown. Hendery awkwardly and gives Jisung a sad look. “I am sorry Jisung, but I don’t like you in the same way.” Jisung nods slowly and looks away from the older. His heart drops and his chest fills of sadness and embarrassment.

“Also Jisung, I have a boyfriend.” Hendery says which makes Jisung turn too fast. “Wait what?” Jisung asks, confused.  _ Did he meet someone while in college? _

  
  


Jisung doesn’t remember Hendery having a boyfriend. Hendery tilts his head, “Yeah remember when I introduced him to you guys just earlier?” He says feeling confused.

  
  


Now Jisung feels even more embarrassed. “Oh, I was too nervous I probably didn’t hear that part.” He brings his hands to his face, his hands and face equally hot.

  
  


“Oh I am such an idiot.” Hendery pulls his hands away from his face and turns him to face him. Jisung on the verge of tears. 

Hendery gives him a warm smile, the type of smile that is meant to comfort him but it feels like a pity smile.

  
  


“You are not an idiot, I'm sorry Jisung for not returning your feelings and if I lead you on.” Jisung shakes his head immediately. “No no, this was all me. My feelings were all me. I’m sorry I should have not when you had a boyfriend.” 

“Jisung you didn’t know, actually me and Xiaojun are high school sweethearts and I plan to marry him.” Hendery confesses.

“Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it makes me feel even more pathetic.” Jisung says a tear threatening to slip.

Hendery shakes his head and bites his lip. “No, I should have worded it better. I was supposed to help you understand that I am not that the one for you and the one you truly will love is out there.” he says softly.

Jisung still feels sad but his heart slowed down. “Do you understand Jisung?” He asked softly , afraid to hurt the younger further.

Jisung breaths and nods with a pout. 

Hendery smiles again at the male and Jisung smiles back. “Come on, let's go inside. It's your birthday, remember.” Jisung laughs.

Jisung laughs but he can’t help but still feel hurt. Hendery was his _first love_ , but not his last love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, comments and kudos are widely appreciated. Stay safe!


End file.
